Moments
by No.1HPfanLuvsHP
Summary: Tiny things add up. These are the little moments in Neville and Hannah's life together. Oneshot. Written for the ALL THE PAIRINGS CHALLENGE by HollyPotter28.


**A/N: Written for the ALL THE PAIRINGS CHALLENGE by HollyPotter28.**

**Summary: A collection of moments in Neville and Hannah's life as a couple.**

**Moments**

'Neville!' Hannah waved at her old classmate across the bar. 'How are you?'

Neville smiled and replied as he sat down, 'Great, thanks. I just got accepted as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Oh, that's brilliant!' Hannah squealed, squeezing his hand. 'It must mean so much to you!'

'It does,' Neville agreed, grinning broadly. 'And how about you? How'd you end up here?'

'Oh, one of my aunts knew Mr Tom, and he said he's gotten too old, so here I am!' Hannah smiled.

'Well, I've got to dash,' Neville said suddenly, getting up again. 'I need some supplies from Diagon Alley.'

'Of course,' Hannah said, and Neville smiled at her and left.

She gazed after him. They may not have seen each other in a while, but damn, he was dazzling...

* * *

'Hi Hannah,' Neville said gravely, pulling up a stool at the bar. 'Can I have a firewhiskey?'

Hannah pulled one up and handed it to Neville. 'What's going on?' she asked concernedly, as Neville seemed rather subdued.

'Oh, it's nothing,' Neville said, trying for airy but coming off as slightly distressed.

'Come on, Neville,' Hannah coaxed. 'You can tell me.'

Neville looked uncomfortable. Then he said, 'My gran just died.'

'Oh!' Hannah gasped. 'I'm so sorry.' She hurried around the bar to hug him. He tensed, then relaxed in her arms. They sat for a while like that, and then Neville spoke up.

'Thanks, Hannah.'

'It's no problem,' Hannah replied. 'I know how you feel, remember?'

Neville felt a pang of guilt as he realised Hannah's mother had died when they were in their sixth year. 'Oh yeah,' he said. 'Sorry.'

'No need,' Hannah said, patting his knee. 'I'm alright.' They hugged again, and then Neville went on his way.

* * *

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Hannah!' Hannah gaped at Neville as the stain on her shirt began to spread. Then she started to giggle.

'Why do you look so scared?' she snickered, waving her wand to clean up the mess. 'It's just tea.'

'Oh, well...' Neville suddenly looked embarrassed. 'Erm...sorry?' Hannah laughed again.

'You're really sweet,' she told him. 'You know that, right?' He smiled, and then suddenly, they were kissing, and it was the best first kiss he'd ever had.

* * *

'Erm, so, well...' Neville rubbed his head awkwardly, beginning to feel numb in his knee. 'Will you marry me?'

Hannah gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Yes! Yes!' she squealed, throwing herself on him.

She held out a trembling left hand, and Neville slid a beautiful ring onto her finger. 'It was my gran's,' he explained. 'I think she'd have wanted you to have it.'

Hannah's eyes filled with tears. 'I love you, Neville.'

He grinned and kissed her. 'Love you,too.'

* * *

Hannah strode confidently down the aisle, looking radiant in a soft pink dress and carrying roses. She wasn't concentrating on the stares people were giving her, or the oohs and aahs coming from the women. All she could see was Neville, grinning broadly at her from across the aisle. She reached him and they linked hands, ignoring everyone in their moment of pure love.

The ceremony went on, and finally Hannah heard, 'You may now kiss the bride.' Neville swept her into his arms and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart, the wizard presiding over the wedding said, 'May I present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Neville and Hannah Longbottom.'

There were cheers and whistles as Neville and Hannah, hand in hand, left the altar. 'Care for a dance, Mr Longbottom?' Hannah asked her new husband.

'I'd love one, Mrs Longbottom,' he replied, and they danced their way to a long life together.

* * *

'It's a boy!' cried a Healer, magically cleaning the squalling baby. Hannah sighed as they handed her her little boy. He looked just like Neville, who was crying in joy. She kissed her baby's head.

'Frank,' she said, stroking what little hair the baby had.

Neville looked up. 'Are you sure?' he asked uncertainly. 'I thought you wanted to name him John.'

'I did,' Hannah admitted. 'But he just looks so much like you. He looks like a Frank, too. I don't think John's a good name for him.'

Neville smiled. 'Whatever you say. _Frank._ Our Frank.' They kissed tenderly, and the baby gave a sweet hiccup.

* * *

'Where is she?' Hannah cried, trying to see through the flurry of Healers. 'I want to see my baby.'

'Sweetheart, the baby's not doing well,' Neville said anxiously, trying to soothe his wife. 'She's not breathing.'

Hannah's heart stopped, and then they heard a cough that was too high-pitched to be from a Healer. Then came the wail, and Hannah sank back into her pillows in relief. A Healer placed her girl in her arms. Hannah could see little tufts of blond hair beginning to grow.

'She's beautiful,' Neville said, kissing his daughter.

'Yeah,' Hannah agreed, holding the baby close. 'What should we name her?'

'I was thinking...' Neville hesitated, but Hannah nodded for him to go on. 'I thought maybe Alice. After my mother, you know.'

Hannah looked down at her daughter and nodded. 'Alice. She's perfect.'

* * *

'And make sure you don't get into a lot of trouble,' Hannah continued as she smoothed her son's hair. 'I don't want to get a note saying you've been in detention with James.'

Frank grinned wickedly. 'Of course, Mum. Don't you trust me?'

'I don't actually, and that's the problem,' Hannah sighed. Then she knelt and looked Frank in the eye. 'Be good, alright?'

He nodded, and she helped him on the train. 'Make sure you write and tell me which house you're in!' she called as the train started to move. Her son waved and then disappeared into a compartment.

'Oh Neville,' Hannah moaned as she fell into her husband's arms. 'When did we get so old? Our child is going to Hogwarts!'

Neville chuckled. 'He'll be fine. Stop worrying so much about him and start worrying about where Alice's disappeared to.'

Hannah's eyes went wide. 'Alice!'

* * *

An eleven-year-old girl's blonde hair swung behind her as she laughed and chatted with her friends. Her parents watched from a little ways off. 'Second one to go to Hogwarts, but I'm sure Alice will actually write to you,' Neville commented, stroking his wife's hair.

'I do hope she does, I'd rather not find out she's in Gryffindor by you telling me. Honestly!' Neville laughed, and Hannah went on. 'I wish you didn't have to go, too,' she said regretfully.

'I'll be back for Christmas,' Neville promised.

'But until then, I'll be alone,' Hannah complained. 'I've never been alone in the Cauldron before,' she realised.

Neville kissed her cheek. 'I'll be back before you know it,' he said, and she nodded, giving him a big hug.

* * *

'Neville! Frank's sent us a letter!'

Neville came out of the kitchen, tossing a towel on the counter as he did. 'What's it say?' Hannah shrugged and slit the letter open.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I did it! I proposed to Olivia, and she said yes! The wedding's to be in winter._

_Lots of love,_

_Frank_

'Oh my goodness,' Hannah said, one hand over her mouth. 'I can't believe it!'

'What's there not to believe?' Neville chortled. 'Our son's getting married!'

Hannah put the letter down and sighed. 'I feel so old, Neville. And the other day I could swear I saw at least forty grey hairs.'

Neville kissed her. 'To me, you'll always be my beautiful, young wife.'

* * *

'Alice! What a lovely surprise!' Neville opened the door wider so his daughter could step inside. She shook her umbrella off and entered the house. 'Is everything alright?'

'Oh, yeah,' Alice said, her voice going higher. She'd never been very good at lying, and Neville narrowed his eyes.

'Is it Alex? Lord, I swear, if he's done something to you, I'll - '

'Dad!' Alice cried. 'He's my _husband!'_

Neville muttered something under his breath as Alice stalked ahead of him to the kitchen, where her mother was preparing dinner.

'Oh, hello Alice!' Hannah said, kissing her daughter's cheek. 'How are you?'

'Fine,' Alice replied, her voice going high again. Both her parents stared at her, and she turned red. 'Well, sort of...'

'Are you alright?' her mother asked concernedly, sitting down at the little table.

'Yeah,' Alice said, twisting her hands. 'It's just - Alex and I are going to have a baby!' Neville's jaw dropped as Hannah squealed.

'Oh that's lovely, dear!' she cried, squeezing Alice. They chatted while Neville continued to stare. Finally, Alice looked up.

'Something wrong, Dad?' she asked innocently. He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. 'That's what I thought. I'd better go, Alex doesn't know yet and I thought I'd surprise him.' She bade her parents goodbye, and when she was gone Neville turned his gaze to his wife.

'Grandparents! Never would've pegged us for that, eh Hannah?'

His wife snorted and turned back to the stove top. 'Pull yourself together, Neville,' she said, stirring the pot. He glared as she giggled.

* * *

'Your test results have come back, Mrs Longbottom,' the Healer said as she bustled into the room.

'And?' Hannah asked nervously.

The Healer hesitated, then spoke. 'It's called macular degeneration.'

'And what does it mean?' Neville asked, gripping his wife's hand.

'It means you'll go blind,' the Healer said in a rush, and the couple gasped.

'What?' Neville said, leaning back slightly. 'Isn't there anything we can do?'

'I'm afraid there's no cure,' the Healer said gravely. 'I'm sorry.' She left the room.

'I can't believe it,' Hannah whispered, putting a hand to her eyes. Neville reached up and gently pulled her hand back down.

'I'll always love you,' he told her, 'whether you can see it or not.'

* * *

Neville hobbled to the bed, leaning heavily on his cane. He leaned it gently against the wall and climbed tenderly into bed, groaning slightly. Hannah shifted next to him. He knew she couldn't see him smile lovingly at her, as she hadn't for nearly six years. 'Neville?' she said.

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

Neville was startled. 'I know. Why are you telling me?'

'I feel like it's time to go, Neville,' Hannah said quietly. 'I'm so tired...'

Neville pulled her close. 'Go. Be happy. I'll be with you wherever you are.' She smiled and snuggled against him.

The couple was never to wake again, as they descended into the afterlife together, to be with each other for eternity.


End file.
